


kiss it away

by SkyRose



Series: 15kisses sagittarius - thorbruce [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Banner, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: It's Bruce's first time and Thor wants to make sure he enjoys it.





	kiss it away

**Author's Note:**

> For "first time" on my season of kink card and "determined" on my 15 kisses table.

Thor gripped Bruce’s hips, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. To say Bruce was anxious would be an understatement. “Bruce, it’s okay. We can stop if—”

“No!” Bruce interrupted Thor. He shook his head, eyes still scrunched shut. “No, Thor. I want this. I’m okay.”

Thor moved gently, just barely pushing inside of Bruce. He grunted, torn between his want to make sure this was as painless for Bruce as possible and his need to be inside him _now._ He’s waited so long, wanted Bruce for so long. But this wasn’t about Thor right now, this was about Bruce.

“Oh, god!” Bruce exclaimed, eyes flying open. “You’re, ah, wow, _ah.”_

Thor waited until Bruce was silent before moving deeper. He wasn’t even an inch deeper when he stopped again at Bruce’s request.

“Wait, wait!” Bruce shouted, his hands waving around to stop Thor. “Just. Hold on.”

Thor froze. He watched Bruce’s chest go up and down as he tried to calm himself. He was laid out on his back, every inch of his face on display for Thor. Sweat rolled down his forehead. Thor wanted to reach over to wipe it off, but he didn’t want to move and inevitably cause any pain.

It was the first time Bruce had ever done this. Thor was honored to be his first. He had opened Bruce up with his fingers, working his way up from one to three, kissing at his thighs and cock as he worked. He could have easily stopped there, let Bruce come from his fingers and mouth, but Bruce wanted more. Thor couldn’t say no. He wanted it just as much.

“Ok, ok,” Bruce breathed. “Go ahead.”

“You’re doing wonderful, Bruce,” Thor complimented as his hips proceeded. His voice was rough and low. “You feel so good. So good.”

Bruce’s eyebrows were knitted together, a sign he was determined to allow Thor fully in. Thor wanted to kiss him. So as soon as he was completely enveloped by Bruce, he leaned over the capture the scientist in a deep kiss. Bruce’s mouth slightly tremored against Thor’s.

Thor rocked back and forth tenderly. Each time Bruce’s breath hitched against Thor’s lips, he hummed encouragingly. Bruce’s fingers gripped Thor’s hair, pulling whenever he needed Thor to slow or stop. Eventually, his fingers relaxed and the only sounds that escaped his mouth were pleased sighs. Thor wrapped a hand under Bruce’s cock. Bruce let out a full moan that rattled through Thor. He snapped forward with more force, feeling the heat of an orgasm start to swirl in him.

It was obvious Bruce was getting close too. His fingertips had a greenish tint to them. Thor took hold of one of Bruce’s hands, bring it to his mouth to kiss away the dangerous color. Bruce gasped at the action, wheezing Thor’s name.

“So good, Bruce,” Thor repeated, his voice barely above a whisper. “You’re so fucking good.”

His fingers returned to their normal shade, but now his temples were infected by the sickly tint. Thor pressed his mouth to Bruce’s temple, keeping it there as his hand and hips sped up. Bruce let out a series of vowels and Thor’s name before he finally spilled all over Thor’s hand and himself.

The sounds and the way Bruce’s body clenched around Thor was enough for Thor’s own orgasm to hit him. He came into the condom Bruce insisted he wore, though Asgardians were immune to any earthly diseases. He’d do anything for Bruce.

Thor’s lips remained on Bruce’s temple until he squirmed under Thor’s touch. “Uck, I need a shower,” he complained. Thor carefully pulled out before letting himself collapse on top of Bruce.

“In a minute,” Thor sighed. He placed another kiss on Bruce’s cheek. “Are you good?”

“I’m probably going to sore as hell,” Bruce admitted. “But I’m good, yeah. Great, even.”

Thor grinned. “Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
